Degrassi Drama city
by ROckY roXY
Summary: Quite AU lots of changes, but Igot inspired by a story on here called Laguna Beach: Degrassi Style and I just want to write my own type of story for that senario but still kinda change it up hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm just trying this story out if get a good response I will keep doing this story. The story is quite AU, like Zig is Eli's cousin, Tori is Bianca's cousin, Maya is Fiona's little sister and campbell is Jake's little brother Also Degrassi is a small beach town in Los Angeles California not a school. And Clare and Jake are not related but they do hook up behind Eli's back enjoy. **_

Introduction

This is Degrassi a little town in Los Angeles California where outsiders are always welcome. Degrassi has everything here from little souvenir shops, to restaurants with a beautiful view of the beach, and just plain fun in the sun. I guess you can say its a very popular place to come for vacations, but to the people that live here like I do it's home with an awesome beach and a killer surf and we love it.

Hi I'm Fiona Coyne and I've lived in Degrassi since I was seven. I moved here from New York with my family to because my mom got a promotion from her job. Since her promotion she has become the editor for T.O. Fashion Style Magazine. She's also startedsome pretty big charities after we moved here. When we got I loved it right away. Now I'm a senior in high school, but I've come to learn way before my senior year that Degrassi is the city where drama never sleeps. And high school is no exception, so my senior year will not only be filled with the fun activities that come with graduating, but that my senior year is going to be have the most drama in my entire life.

That's my best friend since third grade Bianca Desousa. Bianca's father was a pilot and died in a plane crash when Mrs. Desousa was pregnant with her. Her mom is the owner of a jewelry company called _Simple Beauty_,which it's headquarters is in Florida. Since Bianca's mom's job had her pick up and move on the other end of the country, and Bianca didn't want to leave her live in Degrassi she now lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Now that it's our senior year we are planning on the most of it.

That there is Imogen Moreno mine and Bi's best friend, we met her at a day camp when we were going into the fourth grade, and since then the three of us have been inseparable. Imogen's parents are divorced she lives with her dad but is still very close with her mom and visits every weekend. Imo has very successful parents her dad is a college professor and her mom is a spinal surgeon. Imo's one of the nicest, sweetest, humble, down to earth yet abnormal person I know. And Bi and I wouldn't be the same without her. The three of us love that we are so different and that we have each other's backs.

The hotty that's surfing is Eli Goldsworthy one of my longest and oldest friends. Eli was the first friend I made when I moved here as a kid. His mom is on the charity committee with my mom and one day CeCe Eli's mother brought him with her to hall they were holding the charity Ball in. When we met, we hit it off instantly. Eli's dad Bullfrog is a DJ for a local rock station and his mom is a casting agent for commercials. So his family is pretty well off and he has the most killer beach house ever. Since Eli and I met we've only ever been friends, but up until recently I'm not so sure you.

You see me and Eli have kinda developed feelings for each other or rather an attraction is more like it, that I'm not really complaining about. The way it started was early this year when him and his dumb skank of a girlfriend were broken up or as he put it "taking a break". Well anyway Eli and I ended up hooking up at a party Bianca's boyfriend Owen was throwing. Now before you start thinking bad it was only PG-13 making out in the pool that continued most of the night, but still it was more than enough to change our friendship. After that night a few weeks later Eli was back with that no good slut he calls a girlfriend Clare Edwards, who he is still with now.

The other to hot guys surfing with him are his best friends and partners in crime Drew Torres and Owen Milligan. Those three have been friends since before I moved here Owen and Drew are on the football team and they are great, they make our schools proud as well as their parents. They got full football scholarships to four different schools, which make all of us very proud of them and excited too.

Drew is Imogen's boyfriend they are the cutest together. They got together freshman year and have been together since. Drew's parents are lawyers and he lives in one of the biggest houses in Degrassi, but that's not the reason he has a big head no he gets his big ego and cockiness from sports and him being good looking, but he is still a very chill, friendly guy and he loves Imo to no end. Which means in mine and Bi's book makes him more than a good guy and definitely a friend of ours.

Owen is Bi's man and wow are they perfect for each other two of the nicest yet toughest people at the same time. They are the first to stand up to someone who is messing with the people that they love and care about. O and Bi have been together for about a year and a half they met at a party Eli threw and fell hard for each other. Owen and Bi are both kinda players in their own rights. And because of it they fight almost all the time because they are both very territorial and very stubborn, but everyone knows they're crazy for each other. At first Imo and I didn't trust Owen, yes he has always been our friend, but when Bi and his started dating we were against it now not so much. Bi's happiness is all that matters to me and Imo and with Owen she is so we are happy. O's mom is a homemaker, which is ok because his father is a pretty big breadwinner. Owen's dad owns his own catering business. Not only that but Owen is the king of parties and he has the most insane party pad to prove it he throws the best parties out of all of us.

See her walking toward Eli that his off again on again user of a girlfriend Clare Edwards. I have nothing against Clare she's just this annoying little junior brat who doesn't know how to treat people especially Eli. If anything it's Clare who has a problem with me. I mean I've tried to be nice to her in the past for the sake of mine and Eli's friendship, but to avail she just does not liked me, and in turn I do not like her either. It also bothers me that no matter how bad she treats Eli he always goes back to her.

I swear her and her little friend Alli walking alongside her are just trying to make mine and my friends lives hell. As for Alli well she's barking her ass up the wrong tree. You see Alli has a thing for Owen. She has had a thing for him since Eli invited Alli to a party he threw at his house late last year. And well since then she been flirting with him and trying to get him to hook up with her even if when Bianca is on the same premises as them. I mean as soon as Bianca leaves his side Alli's right there flirting up a storm with him this girl will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants.

The flirting wouldn't really bother Bi so much if Owen wouldn't willingly and openly flirt with the little junior home wrecker brat. Alli is also why Bi and O fight a lot more

than they usually do. Eli, me, Imo, and Drew know if it doesn't stop soon no matter crazy they are for each other it's only going to get ugly fast.

So now that you're all caught up with the drama that is going on follow me and my friends through senior year to graduation. As well as through all the drama that we are still going to have to deal with, while making all the memories last and making the most of our time together.

**_Well that was the first chapter and introduction to the main focus people really. hope you liked it review and tell me what you think as well as give me some ideas that would be great_**

**_signed ROckYroXY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it. I worked really hard to make it as visioning as possible so if it seems too wordy it's only because I wanted to help you as readers visualize the story more. Oh and one more thing I didn't mention is Adam is not related to Drew. And sadly as much as I love Tristan he will not be in the story much unless you request it. So again hope you like it and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

_**Fiona's House**_

I was in the kitchen making coffee when my mom walked in "Morning mommy." I greeted with a smile. "Good morning." she greeted back walking to the coffeemaker to make herself a cup. "So what are you up today?" my mom asked me after she took a sip of coffee. I shrugged my shoulders taking a bite of my toast before answering "Nothing really gonna go shopping with Bi and Imo then maybe go to lunch after and head back to Bi's house to get ready for the party at Mike's house. My mom nodded and said "Well you girls have fun but behave yourselves at the party. You hear me." She finished sternly "Yes ma'am." I replied with a giggle and a smile She smiled "Good girl." "Well I have to go to the office to approve some things for the new issue and then I have to go meet Cece for lunch. She finished while kissing me good-bye and grabbing her purse and keys from the hall table. "Remember what I said." my mom finished while pointing a finger at me before walking toward the door. "I will." "Love You." I yelled to her "Love You Too." I her reply before I heard the door close. After finishing my coffee and toast I headed to my room to change and start my day.

_**Imogen's mom's House**_

The doorbell rang and Imogen answered "Hey Fi." "Hi." I said as we hugged hello "Come in" Imogen said while stepping aside "Thank you." I replied taking my sunglasses off and sticking them in my over sized bag. "Mmm it smells good in here." I noticed when I set bag down. "Oh that's because I'm baking treats." Imogen stated with a smile "Would you like some?" as she started walking toward the kitchen. "Of course, you know I would." I commented with a little laugh sticking my phone in my pocket while following her mom's kitchen. "Ooo brownies." grabbing one and started eating it. Imogen laughed and grabbed one too. "Mmm these are really good." I commented. "Why thank you." she replied as the oven timer went off. Imogen grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the cookies. "What are you baking for?" I asked taking another brownie. "Nothing just because I felt like it." she said while jumping on to the counter after putting the tray of cookies to cool. "Oh well that's cool." I nodded "So what's up?" I asked Imogen "Nothing my mom's working so I have the house to myself today." I nodded "And you?" she asked while leaning on the cupboard. "Same mom's at work, Maya's with Cam, and my dad's in New York for the week meeting with a client who's book is getting published in May of next year. "Oh ok that's cool." Imogen responded "Where's the boyfriend?" I questioned "Drew he's with Eli and Owen." Imogen replied "Cool, cool." I commented "Uh huh." Imogen agreed while nodding her head. After agreeing Imogen's phone went off "Hold on." Imo said answering her phone. "Hey what's up?….Yeah….Yeah Fi's here…Oh ok you want us to meet you there…Alright ok we're on our way…ok bye." Imogen hung up the phone and looked at me. "That was Bi she had to drop Tori off at cheer practice so she's heading to the mall right now. She wants us to meet us there." "Oh ok so do you wanna go now?" I asked. "Yeah let's go we don't to keep Bianca waiting long. Just let me grab my bag." She said hopping off the counter and heading to her room. While she did that I went back to the living room to grab my stuff and wait. Imogen walked out with a cute little leather bag on her shoulder "Ready?" I asked. Imo nodded "Ok let's go." I told her walking and opening the door, walking out and shutting it. Imogen turned to lock up and then we headed to my car and were off to the mall.

_**At Eli's house**_

"So how are you and Clare?" Owen asked with his arms crossed at his spot on the wall in Eli's game room while he watched Drew and Eli play pool. "We are doing fine." Eli replied while taking a shot." "That's good to hear. A pleased Clare Edwards is a happy fun loving Eli Goldsworthy." Owen finished with a laugh coming from him and Drew. "Aw come on you guys Clare is not that bad. And I do actually have fun when I'm with her. And not all of us can have girlfriends that are perfect for them like your guys' " Eli said while looking at both his friends. "No Clare is not bad in fact she is really cute. Clare is just walking drama." stated Drew while lean over the table to take his shot. Owen nodded in agreement with Drew. Eli answered, "Yeah bro you're right. We do have fun, but I feel like she creates drama when there's none there." Eli continued after a thought and taking another ball into a pocket. "Like do you know that doesn't want me near Fi. Because she doesn't like her." Drew laughed "Of course she doesn't want you near Fiona. Heck with how close you two are and with the way you guys act around each other, any girl would feel insecure." "Yeah bro I with Drew on this man. What is up with you and Fi?" Owen asked "Nothing absolutely nothing. Me and Fi are friends. We have only ever been just friends, we will only ever be just friends." Eli finished hitting the last ball in the corner pocket. Owen and Drew exchanged a knowing smile and then Drew scoffed and said "You and Fi will never only be just friends because she wants you." Putting the pool cue down and walking over where Owen was. Eli just looked at his best friends and smirked and shook his head "I love Clare. I always will love Clare." "Yeah but your attracted to Fi even you can't deny that." Owen stated while pointing at Eli. "Well yeah. Of course Fiona Coyne is hot as hell. What guy wouldn't be." Eli replied Drew and Owen nodded in agreement. "When are you guys meeting your girlfriends?" Eli asked changing the subject to them and their girls. Owen answered for them "Bi texted me that her, Imo, and Fi were going shopping today, so not til later at Dallas's party." "Dude that party's gonna be so insane its crazy. " Eli commented smirking Drew and Owen both nodded in agreement. Drew looked out the window and commented "Bros the waves so good right now." With that being stated Owen followed Drew's gaze out the window and said "Oh yeah it's definitely time to hit those waves." Eli smiled "You guys wanna go alright let's go. Time to go surf!" Eli shouted while walking out with Drew and Owen on hot on his trail. Eli put his black board in the back of Owen's truck with Drew's dark blue one and Owen's green board then hopped in the backseat of the truck shutting the after and "Alright let's roll don't wanna keep those big tasty waves waiting." Owen said taking off toward the beach.

**Well there it is the 2nd chapter. Hope it was entertaining please review. I'd really like to hear what you would have to say about it and hear any ideas I can use. So thanks and take care. :)**

**Signed RockY roXY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 sorry it took awhile to update. I've been really preoccupied this weekend with other things, so I didn't really have time to finish the chapter til this morning. Hope you think it's good**.

**Chapter 3**

_**At the beach**_

"Aw man look at those waves." Owen said with an enthusiastic smile. "Those waves are so gnarly dude." Eli stated looking at the big blue waves the water was turning into. Drew nodded agreement and said "Ok, enough of this staring. We came to surf not to stare at the scenery." He finished walking to the back of the truck and pulling down the hatchback down to retrieve his board. Owen and Eli following suit, after grabbing their boards and towels Eli, Drew, and Owen headed through the warm sand to get to the water. "This looks like a good spot." Owen declared throwing his towel down then racing to hit the water. Drew and Eli followed hot on his heels Drew saying, "Let's do this dudes." hitting the water as well. Eli was already paddling ahead of them clearly ready to catch his first wave of the day. Owen, Drew, and Eli rode the waves that caught like pros. Excited, happy, and having fun with each other like they always do. Eli and Drew started taunting Owen about him catching only what the boys declared "the lame kiddy waves" "Come on O what's up with you the baby waves. What are you nine." Drew said jokingly from where he was perched on his board next to him Eli laughed and said "Maybe he's scared that he might eat shit again, like he did last time." Drew started to join in on the laughter while Eli continued "With all his muscles and good looks maybe he doesn't wanna risk…. the waves wiping him out and fucking up his face…. and flatting his muscles to pancakes. Eli finished with both him and Drew busting up so bad. "Alright laugh if up chuckle heads, but I'm not scared. I was just warming up." Owen stated defensively "Alright mister high and mighty surf god, you done "warming up"." Drew said teasingly extending his arms out and bending over his board in a mock bow. Owen nodded "Good now how about you prove it by catching some real waves." Eli continued with a smirk and a head nod gesturing toward the huge wave. After Owen caught his first wave that Eli and Drew approved of, Eli and Drew joined him in the set. Finally tired from surfing Drew said "Bros I'm spent. I'm gonna head in." after Drew said that, he turn his board and paddled toward shore. Eli and Owen rode a few more waves then headed in to join Drew who was lying back relaxing. "Hey dude wake up." Owen said kicking sand in Drew's face "Hey that was uncalled for O. I wasn't asleep." Drew said while trying to get the sand that had infiltrated his hair out. Sorry bro it looked to me like you were with your shades on." Owen said sheepishly.

Eli and Owen join Drew on the ground. "Dude I can't believe we're graduating in a couple of weeks." Owen said suddenly. "I know dude it's intense, graduation is so close." Drew said in agreement. "Yup and then college." Eli stated "Man I don't even know where I'm going yet. It's coming so fast." Drew said "Hey Eli have you heard from NYU yet." Owen asked Eli. "No not yet but Fiona told me neither has she so I'm not worried." answered Eli. Owen laughed in amusement and said, "Dude how bizarre is it that you and Fi are going to the same school." Drew laughed as well and said, "I bet Clare's not happy." Eli smirked and was about to answer when he was interrupted by Clare's ring tone coming from his phone, picking it up Eli said, "Speak of the devil." "Hey Clare what's up babe…Nothing just down here on the beach with O and Drew….We just came to surf for a while what about you…Oh ok that's cool….Yeah….Uh-huh well we were gonna head to Drew's house for a bit then I was gonna go home and get ready….Well a lot of our friends are going….Yeah she's gonna be there, she Dallas's friend too. Why wouldn't she go…..Yeah we can take her…. Ok I'll pick you guys up at her place at six thirty….Alright see you tonight…..I love you too…Ok bye."

"What was that all about?" Drew asked curiously "She wanted to know what time we were heading to Dallas's party tonight. Also she wanted to know if we could give Alli a ride. And she wanted to know if Fi was going tonight." "Of course she's gonna be there. Dallas is one of her closes friends too and what's a party without Fiona Coyne." Owen said in an obvious tone. "Hey I was wondering does Clare know that you and Fi hooked up last year." Drew asked Eli curiously "No. Well at least I don't think so, if she does she didn't hear it from me" Eli replied "Wait you didn't tell her." Owen asked with an amused smile. "Are you kidding. Bro I didn't even tell her Fi's going to NYU. What makes you think I would tell her that, she'd fuckin' flip." Drew and Owen both laughed and exchanged a look with one another. "Dude you do realize that when Clare finds out you're fucked right." Drew told Eli with an amused grin. "Drew, man I'm fucked no matter what with that girl." Eli said back to him. Owen and Drew both gave him a look that said true. "Alright bros I think its time to head out." Owen said getting up and grabbing his board. Eli and Drew nodded doing the same. The three friends placed their surfboards in the back of the truck, hopped in the car and headed to hang at Drew's.

**_At The Dot_**

"Well that was definitely fun, that was a really cute jacket Bi." Imogen complimented. "Thanks it was so worth eighty dollars that it costed." Bianca answered. "This was fun I feel like we won't be able to this in like forever." I said with a smile and a nod in agreement while taking a drink of my smoothie. "I know right. Once we're off at college we won't be able to have a girls only day for a while." Bi stated in agreement eating her frozen yogurt.

"I can't believe we are entering the real world with out each other by one another's sides." Imo said sticking a spoon full of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. "I know. We've been together forever it's gonna be soo weird and gnarly when we separate and head off to college." Bianca said. "You think we're gonna have it bad, I feel bad for the guys." I said honestly. "Uh-huh." Said Bi while Imo nodded in agreement. "Man those guys are always together. Like where are they now out surfing or somewhere together" I said smiling "It's gonna be so hard for them when high school's over." Both Imo and Bi nodded in agreement.

"So Fi I've been meaning to ask, what's with you and Eli since you two hooked at O's party?" Bianca asked me, Imogen looking on interested in the details. "What are you talking about we're friends." I replied Imogen and Bianca both gave me a look that said yeah right. I caved saying, "To tell you the truth I don't even know. I mean it's like we're friends but…." "But you're friends that hooked up." Bianca said. "Yeah exactly." I responded, "Do you think you two will hook up again?" Bianca went on to ask. " I don't know Bi." I replied, "I mean me and Eli are friends and he has a girlfriend an annoying slutty one but still has one." I continued while Bi and Imo rolled their eyes at the mention of Clare. "Well one thing's for sure Fi, you and Eli will never be "just friends"." Imo stated with emphasis on the just friends part.

Before I could say anything in response to that assumption, Bi spoke, "Imo's right Fi, you and Eli will never be just friends. And the reason for that is you guys are attracted to each other and as long as you guys are, you can never be "just friends", because the attraction will get in the way. Plus you and Eli have already hooked up which means the door to hooking up again is open." "Oh my gosh Bi. It's not like we had sex. We've only made out and that was once. A year ago I might add." I answer in defense. "It doesn't matter Fi, hooking up is hooking up. Bi's right the hook up door is still there and it is wide open." Imo argued. Oh come on Fi your telling us that if Eli tried to hook up if you again you wouldn't go for it." Bi continued from Imo's argument. I smirk and answered back honestly, "Ok I admit, I wouldn't mind hooking up with Eli again. But I hate when you two gang up on me." Imo and Bi laughed, "You two would be so cute together." Imo stated Bi nodded in agreement and said "You would be way better for him than stupid Clare." "Ok enough talk about mine and Eli's non-existent relationship. I can't wait for Dallas's party tonight." I said changing the subject,

"I know it's gonna be intense." Bi said. "Are you meeting Owen and Drew before the party?" I asked Bi and Imo "No." Imo answered, "I told Drew we would be hanging all day. When he called earlier, so I told him we'd meet them there." "Oh cool, well the party starts at six and it's already four so I suggest we get going so we can get ready." I said getting up an grabbing my things. Bi and Imo following "Ok so who's house are we going to?" Bi asked when we reached where the cars were parked. "Umm my mom's." Imo answered, as she got in the passenger's side of my car. "Ok cool I'll see you there after I get my stuff from home." Bi responded starting her car and leaving in the direction of her house. I got in and me and Imo took off to my place for my change of clothes to where tonight. "Tonight is gonna be a blast." Imo said I smiled and laugh "Yup so much fun." I replied in agreement.

**There it is chapter 3. Hope it pleased you and hope it was drama filled enough. Please review I would really like to hear some ideas. As well as like to hear your opinions on how the story is going so far. Every little thought, opinion, and idea would help me. Thanks**

**ROckY roXY :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to updated this story. Something was on my mind for a while and it was clouding my mind from writing, but I have pulled through it and here's chapter 4 hope it pleases you guys.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Imogen's mom's house_**

"Oh man this party's gonna rock." Said Bianca excitedly "Hell yeah. Dallas's parties are almost as good as O's parties." Imogen said in agreement. "Almost, my baby's parties are the shit." Bi commented with pride putting her mascara on. "Still Dallas's parties are a close second to O's." I stated putting my eye shadow on. Bi nodded in agreement and said, "True." Making me and Imo laugh. "Imo what are you gonna wear to the party?" Bi shouted to her from the bathroom mirror?" "I still don't know." Imogen yelled back. "You still don't know. Imogen you've been in your closet for about forty five minutes." I yelled amused "I know, I already have a cute skirt I just don't know what to wear on top. I need help." Imogen whined. After she said that me and Bianca put the make up in our hands down and walked to Imogen's closet to help her out. "Ok your help has arrived, now lets see what you got." I said.

"Ok so I have this." Imogen said referring to the cute black leather mini skirt she was holding up to show me and Bianca. "Ooh that is cute." I commented while Bi nodded in agreement. "I know, but I don't know what to wear with it." "Ok looks like this is a job for me." Bianca declared going into Imogen's closet. Five minutes later she came out with a fire red tank top with Imo's black leather jacket. Here this will look hot with the skirt Bi stated handing it over to Imogen "Thank you I'll go put it on." Imo said walking to the bed to get dressed. "You better." I said, "Me and Bi wanna be there when the party's really kickin'." I continued. Ok I'll hurry, I promise. Imo said dressing while Bi and I walked back to the bathroom to finish our make up. "Hey do you think Clare's gonna be there tonight?" Bi asked "I don't know, I hope not." I commented. "Hope not what?" Imo asked appearing in the doorway dressed "How do I look?" she asked. "I hope that Clare won't be there." I replied. "You look hot." Bi answered "Yeah you do." I agreed. "Thank you, Bi I owe you one. Fi you know Eli is gonna bring her, he always does." Imogen said.

"I know Imo but I can still hope." I replied rolling my eyes while putting gloss on. "What time is it?" I asked Imo looked at the clock in her room "It's about six thirty." She answered "Ok we have time to get your make done and still go to my house and pick up Maya." I finished while putting mascara on my lashes. "Do we need to get Tori too?" I asked turning to Bi "No Zig is gonna take her." Bianca answered back. "Ok and on that note I'm done." putting all my stuff in my make up bag and walking out of the bathroom to get my shoes. "Imogen you're up." I said on my way out. While putting my shoes on Bianca's phone went off. "Bi, your phone." I called "Ok." she called back walking out of the bathroom to get her phone. Hello…Oh hey O… what's up babe…yeah we are almost ready… no not right from here…well we have to go to Fi's first to get Maya then we will head over… yeah…ok we'll see you guys there…bye. "That was Owen just letting me know that him and Drew are heading over to Dallas's right now and he was wondering when we were gonna be there." Bianca informed us.

"Why, he's never been the clingy type Bi." I stated. "I don't know probably he called so Drew can find out when he can see Imo." Bi teased "Oh that's right he hasn't seen Imogen for hours he must be suffering from girlfriend withdrawal." I teased with a giggle. "Shut up." Imogen said with a blush. "Why do you guys always tease me about my relationship with my boyfriend." Imogen finished putting the eyeliner pencil back in her make up bag. "That's why we tease Imo, because you two are soo damn cute, and you like spending time together." Bianca informed while I said, "Yeah it's true its only because we love that he's still so into you that he wants to be with you all the time." "I know he's so cute. I still love everything about him. I'm glad we made it." She stated with a smile and while putting eye shadow on. About five minutes later Imogen emerged from the restroom "Ok, I'm done let's go" Imo said grabbing her bag "Ok just let me call and let Maya know we are on our way." I replied while getting off the bed while dialing my sister's number and Bi following.

"Hey…you ready…ok, well we are on our way to get you so be ready by the time we do…ok…ok cool…alright love you…bye." "My said that she's not ready, but that she will be by the time we pick her up." I informed Bi and Imo "Ok so I guess we're taking my car?" I asked "No, we'll take mine." Imo said walking to her car. "Ok." I replied while me and Bi followed her to her car Bi you can have shotgun, I'll sit in the back with my sister." I let Bianca know "Thanks Fi." Bianca replied with a smile hopping in the front seat while I got in the back then we were off to my place.

_**An hour before at Drew's house**_

"Dude this is the first of many parties we are gonna go to as seniors." Drew stated from his seat on the armchairs in his house " I know bro. I'm so stoked." Owen replied from one of the couches where he had his feet on the coffee table. "How stoked are you for like graduation and stuff?" Eli asked Drew from the other couch where he sat lean back with his feet on the couch " Man, dude so excited for that." Drew replied "Dude I'm so stoked for that you don't even know." Eli stated "So, bro I heard that Adam's trying to move in on your girl." Owen told Drew. Drew nodded while Eli explained "What! He is?" "Yeah dude he is." Drew said with a huff. "Wow. When did that start?" Eli asked interested " "Bro I don't even know, it's like the most random thing ever." Drew responded

"Wait Adam knows you're dating Imogen, right. I mean its not like you and her just started seeing each other." Owen commented "Exactly, so the little douche should know that Imo's my girl. I mean it's not exactly news that we're together or that we've been together since freshmen year." Drew stated angrily both Eli and Owen shook their heads and Owen said, "Dude that sucks." Eli nodded in agreement and said, "It really does Drew." After a while Eli looked at his watch and said "Well I gotta go get ready to go." Proceeding to getting up off the couch "So I'll you guys later." Fist-bumping Drew " Later E." said Drew and then fist-bumping Owen on his way out "See ya bro." Owen fare welled and Eli left out the door.

After Eli left the Drew and Owen were still talking about Adam trying to get Imogen to hook up with him while getting ready to leave. "Bro I don't what I would do if I was in your shoes I would probably pound the guy for getting that close to Bi. I mean I already have to deal with her flirting with K.C. and not going up to him and setting him straight with a good ass kicking, and that's just barely. But if he tried pursuing her like the way Adam is trying to do with Imogen, I don't know how much control I would have. "I know dude I hate this situation so much. It's too much drama for me." Drew sighed "All I know is, if he's there tonight, he better stay the fuck away from Imo." Drew said in a pissed off voice. "What you gonna do if he tries something with her." Owen asked "Bro all I'm gonna say is this, if he does try to do something, he better be ready for a beat down. Because he's trying to pick up the wrong chick. And he sure as hell is fucking with the wrong guy. Drew said getting more heated "Man calm down, he hasn't even tried anything and he's already gotten under your skin." Owen commented "I can't help it bro, I love Imogen. Like I really love that girl and he's really pissing me off by doing this."

"Dude you know if a brawl breaks out tonight me and E always got your back." Owen said trying to calm Drew down. "Thanks O, I know you and E do." Drew smirked. When they were already to go to the party Owen made a quick call to Bianca before they left "Hey Baby… Are you guys almost ready…Ok cool, so you guys coming straight over from Imogen's mom's place, right… Oh your not. Why… Oh ok so you're coming after you get her… Ok well me and Drew are already heading over there… Alright…bye. After the call they headed out the door with Drew locking it on the way, heading toward Drew's car they got in and headed to Mike Dallas's house for the party.

**Well there is chapter 4. Hope you liked it; hope it had enough drama in it for you to please you. I worked really hard to pull through the thoughts that keeping me from writing to finish this chapter and keep this story flowing. So I hope you liked it and that I did a good job writing it. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chapter or the story in general. Thanks**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been distracted. And my sister borrowed my flashdrive and she lives in another city so I couldn't update. But here it finally is Chapter 5 hope you like it and hope it is drama filled enough for you. **

**Chapter 5**

**_Mike Dallas's house_**

The party was already kickin' when we got there. "Wow look at this place it looks like everyone is here." My sister Maya stated "Yeah, but that's how high school parties are don't worry you'll get use to it." Bianca told her before her and Imogen walked away to go find Owen and Drew. "Yeah, Don't worry little sis this is your first of many parties for you and your friends." I said in agreement with Bi while giving her a little side hug and walking her into the commotion of the kids having fun inside.

"Fiona Coyne." Mike Dallas greeted when got through the door. "Hey Dallas." I smiled and hugged him "You remember Maya, my little sister." I said turning to her "Of course little Coyne glad you could make it." "Thanks this is quite a party." Maya commented "Thanks they're not O's parties but I do my best. Dallas boasted. "Hey Maya." Campbell Martin, Maya's boyfriend said walking toward us. "Hey Cam." Maya smiled and greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek "Mike. Great party." Thanks man, well I gotta go make more rounds see you later Fiona. Cam, Maya you two kids enjoy yourselves." "Hey Fiona, do you mind if I steal Maya away?" Cam said with a wave from his place next to my sister. "Campbell not at all. You two have fun." "Thanks." Cam replied with a smile and walked off toward Tori and Zig with his arm around Maya.

After watching them walk off I went in to start partying myself. As I hit the snack table my friend Katie came up to me "Isn't it crazy weird?" I looked up toward her "Oh hey Katie. What is?" The fact that Jake and Eli basically hate each other, but Jake's little brother and Eli's little cousin are best friends and that Jake's little bro is also dating your little sis. She explained with emphasis on your. What do you mean? I mean I get the whole Zig and Cam thing being that whole deal with Clare thing that's going on with Jake and Eli. I just don't get whatcha mean about May and Cam dating?" I replied with a confused look. "What I mean is, Zig and Tor I can understand their cousin's are best buds, but you and Jake aside from hanging in the same circle don't really even talk let alone hang." She finished the explanation I nodded and replied "Oh ok yeah I get you now. And now that I think about it, it really is random." I finished with a giggle picked up my drink and grabbed Katie's arm dragging her outside toward the pool where everyone was hanging.

"KATIE!" Imogen yelled as soon as we were outside and ran from her place next to Drew to come greet Katie with a hug with Bianca right behind her. "IMO hey." Katie yelled back with a hug. "Hey Katie." Bi greeted next with a hug "Hi Bi I see you and O are getting along that must mean the man stealer known as Alli isn't here yet." replied Katie returning the hug. "And lets hope it stays that way." Bi laughed "So if Alli's not here that means Clare isn't here. I stated with a smile " Which only means Eli hasn't arrived yet." Dallas stated bursting my bubble "E's not here yet?" I asked the guys which we now joined while greeting them with hugs. "No not yet Fi." O answered taking a sip of his beer. "Eli Goldsworthy never misses a chance to party. Where is he? I thought he was with you two all day." I asked "He was, but he and to go pick up Clare and Alli. He'll be here though." Drew explained and walked off with Imogen to get a drink for himself.

**_With Imogen and Drew_**

"What do you want to drink Imo?" Drew asked. "Uhh… a coke is fine." Imogen replied "Ok." Drew replied pouring Imo's soda into a cup full of ice and handing it to her before grabbing a beer for himself. "Thanks babe." Imogen replied taking the drink with a flirty smile and taking a sip of it. "Anything for you baby." Drew said back with a wink. Imogen giggled "Anything?" she asked flirtatiously and leaned forward Drew nodded and repeated himself "Anything." "How 'bout a kiss?" Imo asked still in a flirty voice. Drew leaned over and smirked "You go it." Closing the gap between them and kissing her softly after two seconds they broke apart and Imogen said still in the same sassy flirty voice "Hmm I guess you will do anything for me." Drew laughed and replied cutely, "How can I not when I'm lucky enough to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you are." Imo smiled and kissed him once more " I love you." Imogen smiled "I love you too Drew. But enough of this I came to have fun with you and our friends not be all sappy." Drew laughed once more and replied "Ok, you go back out to the party I'll meet you out there I gotta use the restroom first." "Ok." Imo replied taking her drink and walking back outside.

**_Back outside_**

"Ok it's official you and Drew are the cutest couple ever" I told Imogen as she walk out of the house "I don't know what you're talking about." Imo replied with an innocent giggle. " Oh don't act all innocent all three of us saw the little exchange you guys had just now." Bi pointed out "Speaking of little exchanges Bi looks like your man is in the middle of one with slutzilla as we speak." Katie said looking toward Alli who had arrived five minutes ago flirting with Owen. "Oh great I was waiting for this." Bi said beginning to walk away by this time Drew joined us "Bi what are gonna do." Imo asked curiously as Drew wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Watch and see I got something planned." Bianca replied sassily and continued walking toward her boyfriend and the chick that was flirting with him.

We all watched her do her thing smiling and shaking our heads amused at her attitude. "Where she off to?" someone asked next to me we all turned " Oh hey Eli." We all said at the same time "Where do you think. You guys just got here and already Alli is hitting up Owen." I replied greeting him with a small side hug "Oh man O has it in for him now." Eli said with amusement joining us in our on looking. "Pshh O more like Alli is." I told him.

**_With Owen, Alli, and Bianca_**

"So Owen are you gonna enter any surf competitions this summer. Cause I saw you surfing this week and you looked great." Alli told Owen with a flirty smile "I don't know maybe, I mean I usually I do but this being the summer before college I'm not sure." Owen replied Alli giggled, " I think you should. You'd do great and place for sure." She finished with a flirty smile as Bi walked up to them "Hey Babe." Bianca said before kissing Owen hard on the lips.

After five seconds Bi broke the lip lock and turned to Alli with her arms still around Owen. " Oh hey Alli." Bi greeted Alli with a fake smile. Sorry I didn't see you there I was to busy paying attention to my hot sexy man." Bi said before leaning in and kissing Owen again this time Owen was kissing back with as much force as Bi was. As soon as she saw their exchange wasn't ending anytime soon, Alli rolled her eyes and walked away clearly unhappy and frustrated. After Alli walked away Bianca broke the heated kiss and laughed.

O looked down at her and said, "That was uncalled for." "Oh shut up. You know you liked it." Bianca replied flirtatiously "I never said I didn't. I just said it was uncalled for." Owen replied with a smirk. "Oh yeah." Bi said in that same tone while wrapping her arms around O's neck and said in a teasing voice " Fine since you think it's so wrong I won't do it again." she finished while unwrapping her arms and began walking off. "Oh no you don't." Owen said grabbing her and pulling her back into his arms and kissing her passionately.

**_Katie, Imogen, Drew, Fiona, and Eli walk toward them_**

"Wow. Bi that was quite the plan." Katie said with a smile "Quite the plan, Bianca that was genius shear and utter genius" I said with a clap "My compliments to the queen of payback." Imo said with a little curtsy. "Thanks guys it kinda helps that I haven't seen let alone kissed my boyfriend all day." Bianca said with a laugh. "Aw babe I missed you today too." O said jokingly giving Bi a light squeeze. Bi laughed "Yeah you better have." She said joking back. We all laughed but our good was interrupted and ruined by Clare walking up.

"Eli, Alli and me wanna go home now." Clare said "But we just got here. I wanna stay and have fun with my friends." Eli argued back. "Well I wanna go I'm over this party." Clare whined. "Well I'm not ready to go I haven't even had a drink yet." "Eli. Fine you know what stay me and Ali catch a ride with Jake and Adam." Clare said sassily and started to walk away. That pissed Eli off "No wait we can go." Eli said in a frustrated voice. Clare smiled "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Eli said giving us girls hugs and fist bumping the guys "Now Eli." Clare said impatiently "I'm coming I just gotta say bye to Mike." He said walking away in the direction where Dallas was.

"Hey Dallas." Eli called "E-man hey." Dallas greeted with a high five "Listen bro sorry to disappoint but I gotta take off." "Aw come on dude you just got here, don't leave now while the party's still poppin'." Dallas pleaded. "Trust me man I don't wanna. I mean I haven't even had my first beer of the night or even really hung out with my boys but Clare wants to leave and I don't feel like getting in a fight tonight so Imma go take her home. But listen bro I'll make it up to you, come surfing with O, Drew, and me tomorrow and we'll have a good time. Alright? "Alright man that sounds good. I'll bring the drinks." Dallas said "Alright, see you tomorrow dude." Eli gave Dallas one last high five and started walking toward to and impatient Clare and an annoyed Alli waiting to go.

After Eli left the party was over about done an hour later. And we were all ready to leave."Fi all my friends left so I'm ready to go home now can we?" Maya asked "Yeah. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked my friends after I answered Maya "Yeah." They both answered and kissed their boyfriends goodbye. "Since we brought my car I haven't been drinking so I'm ok drive." Imo said. "Ok." I said getting up to hug the guys "Bye O." I said hugging Owen "Later Fi." "Bye Drew." I said hugging him as well "See ya Fi."

Grabbing my bag. "Ok lets go." And we walked toward Dallas "Dallas we're taking off great party as always." I said hugging him goodbye. "Ok I'll see you guys later thanks for coming." He said hugging each of us "Bye Katie." "Bye. Maybe the four of us can all do something tomorrow since Dallas will be with the guys." She said while hugging Bi "Definitely." Imo said, "We'll call you and let you know." She continued. After hugging her farewell, Katie took her spot next to Dallas and he put his arm back around her.

With one final wave to everyone we headed to Imogen's car. "Well that was fun." Imogen said as we got in the car "Yea it was, it had some moments that were a drag but it was still fun." Bi agreed as we took off toward my place to drop Maya off. " I had great time. Dallas's parties are always fun." I stated "What about you Maya, did you have a good time at your first high school party?" "Yeah I did, it was a lot of fun I'm glad my friends were there with me we all had a blast." Maya replied "Good I'm glad to hear, there are going to be a lot more this was just the beginning." I told my sister with a hug. "I'm glad to hear that too I was wondering how Tori was." Bianca stated. The rest of the ride how was filled with us listening to music and singing along.

**Well there it Chapter 5 it took me quite a while to write. Hope it was drama filled to your liking readers review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for sticking with me and this story readers. I'll try and update soon but with thanksgiving coming up I don't know when I'll have time to write. So hopefully this will do for now. I don't know if I'm gonna keep the pair of Dallas and Katie so tell me what you think of them being together. But please don't say to put Katie with Jake because that won't work for this story, sorry. So until next time readers. As I've said before please review.**

**Signed :D**

**ROckY roXY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry I took forever to post a lot has been on my mind lately and I'm just sorry anyway hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

**_Fiona's house_**

"FIFI!" My mom yelled to me. "Yeah?" I yelled back "Can you come here please?" my mom asked from her office. "Yeah mommy. What's up?" I asked when I reached the open door to her home office. "Are you busy today?" She asked "No. Not really why?" "Well you know I have that charity dinner tomorrow night and Cece and I could really use some help setting up. Do you mind helping me today?" she explained "No not at all. Just tell what time you want me to meet you." I told her "Great. Thank you. I really appreciate it." She said gratefully "Yeah no problem mommy." I replied with a smile before turning toward the door to leave. "Oh I have another favor to ask." "Sure what is it?" "I'm so swamped with dinner and Maya has band practice today, do you think you can drop her off at the school for me?" she asked

"Sure I'll drop her off then head to the hotel to help out." "Thank you, Maya." She called for my sister. "Yeah mom?" Maya answered back "Could you come here for a minute please." "Yes." Maya replied when she arrived at the door. "Honey. I'm really busy with the event tomorrow so Fi's going to drop you off." My mom explained. "Ok. That's cool." Maya replied "Thank you so much again Fiona." "Oh let me give you some money so you can get something afterward." She said to Maya as she reached in her purse to retrieve the money. Standing up and grabbing her purse and folder she said, "I gotta go meet Cece to go over the arrangements for the dinner." she handing my sister the twenty with a kiss to each of us "I'll see you later. Love you." She said walking out. "Love you too." We replied

After my mom left I went back to my room and Maya went back to her to finish homework she had so she could have the next day, which was a Sunday free to hang out with her friends. Two hours had passed when I heard a knock at my door "Come in." I said from my spot from in front of the computer at my desk. "Hey." Maya greeted from the doorframe. "Hey." I replied with a smile. "So I'm ready to go. Are you?" Maya asked "Yeah, I am just give me a second to shutdown." I replied to her. "Ok, I'll be in waiting in the car. Can I have the keys please?" she asked "Yeah here you go." I replied while tossing her the keys. "Thanks." She said as she caught them and turned to walk down the hall and down the stairs. When my computer shutdown I put my shoes on, grabbed my purse and jacket then was out the door locking the front door on my way out. "Ok. Lets get you to band practice." I said as I started my car.

_**In the car on the way to the school**_

"So when are you and Eli going to get together?" Maya asked out of nowhere while she found a station that had good music playing. "What." I replied with a giggle and glanced at her briefly. "You heard me." "Come on you can't fool me and Eli can't fool Zig. We both can see you two are into each other, so can Tori. Heck even Cam can see it and he hasn't even known you two that long." She finished with a grin. " Maya, me and Eli aren't going to get together at all. We are just friends besides he has a girlfriend, Clare remember her she's a junior has short curly hair, she hangs out with your boyfriend's brother ring any bells." I told her as I pulled up in front of the school "I know I know but you two are perfect for each other." she replied while smiling at me. " Oh god you're just as bad as Imo and Bi." I replied back with an amused smile and a shake of my head. "Well maybe we're right and we just want you to be happy." She said. "And I love you guys for that but I swear you guys need to stop, now go before you're late." "Ok." she huffed and got out of the car grabbing her cello from the backseat.

As she started her way up the steps I called to her. "Hey." She turned. "Call me after you're done so I can come get you ok." she nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs and went in the front door. As soon as Maya went inside I drove away from the school to the hotel, but not before stopping and getting food for everyone first.

**_At the Dot_**

I pulled up in front of the Dot luckily I found a spot right in front. I locked my car and walked up the stairs and walked in as soon as I watched in I saw that there were no people at the register and walked right up "Hey, Fiona what can I get for you today." asked Luke Baker "Hey Luke umm can I get platter of sandwiches to go and also a case of bottled water please." I said giving him my order "Sure. That's going to be thirty-five ninety." He said after punching the prices in the register. "Ok." I replied opening my purse to get my visa from my wallet and handed it to him "Visa, ok sign here please." He said handing me the printed receipt and a pen.

"So mind me asking what's with the big order. You having a party I wasn't invited to or something." He joked while I signed the receipt "No." I laughed as I handed him back the receipt to him "It's for the committee and helpers that are helping set up for one of the charity dinners my mom's throwing." I explained "Oh good I thought I had done something wrong to you to not be getting invited to a party you were throwing." Luke joked with a flirty smile. I giggled and replied flirtatiously back "Luke you could never do something that would exclude you from one of my parties." He grinned and replied "Good to know. Anyway your order will be ready in fifteen minutes." "Thanks." I replied.

When turned around I saw Mike and Katie eating at the table in the back corner and I smiled at them. I just thought those two were a good match both dedicated athletes to the sport they played. And both very supportive of each other as well as the sport the other played. I smiled at the thought I was having they never missed a game that the other had. I walked over to them "Hey guys." I greeted with a smile "Oh Fi." Katie greeted with a small wave. "Hey Fiona. What brings you to The Dot this early in the day." Dallas asked "Well I just finished dropping Maya off at school for band practice and thought I'd get some lunch." I replied with a smile. They both nodded in understanding and Katie said, "Well, do wanna join us?" " No thanks I don't wanna intrude on your guys' lunch date." "Oh come sit with us." Katie insisted. "Yeah come on Fi we don't we got the whole day to spend alone together." Dallas added

"No really guys I can't. I just waiting for my to go order to be ready and then I'm on my way to the Wesley Hotel to help my mom with her event. I just stopped by to get them lunch and then I'm on my way, but thanks for the offer." I replied with a smile just as I finished I heard. "Hey Fiona, your order's ready." Luke called to me. "Well that's me." I told them Ok. Well if we don't see you today we'll see you tomorrow." Katie replied while getting up to give me a hug goodbye "Yeah totally." I replied hugging her back Dallas got up and hugged me too "See you later Fi." He told me "Later Dallas." I replied while letting him go. I walked back to the counter grabbed my order "Bye Luke." I said to Luke with a smile. "Bye Fi." He said back with a wave. With one final wave to Mike and Katie I was out the door.

I walked to my car opened the backseat door to put the food on the seat, close the door, and opened my door and got in as soon as I put the keys in the ignition my phone went off. "Hello?" I said into the phone "Hey Fi." The other person greeted. "Oh hey Bi what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, me and Im were just wondering if you wanted to go eat with us?" Bi answered. "Oh. I wish I could but I can't my mom asked if I could help her out set up for tomorrow night. I'm actually on my way there now. I told her "Oh. Ok that's cool." She replied back "I'm sorry." I said into the phone. "Don't worry about it me and Imo can try to live without you for one day." she joked. "Ok. Try not to miss me to much." I joked back "Ok. We'll try not to. Maybe we'll see what are boyfriends are up to and spend time with them." She replied "Ok. I'm sorry I can't hang with you and Im, rain check?" I asked "Yeah totally, we can do that it's not a big deal Fi you have to help your mom we get it." Bianca replied "Ok Well I gotta go. Talk to you later?" "Yeah totally bye." She replied "Bye." I replied back and hung up tossing it on the seat beside me. I started my car and pulled away from the curb and in the direction of the hotel where the event was being held.

**Well there it is chapter 6. I know not a lot of drama in this chapter but I just wanted to get something written and posted so I hope you liked it and it holds you off until the next chapter. The Wesley Hotel is a hotel I made up just to let you know. I also hope that you liked the introduction of Luke and the sisterly bonding between Fiona and Maya. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY :D**


End file.
